There is shown and described in prior art arrangements, methods and apparatus, in which by performing dividing operations, the speed value corresponding to the cycle duration value measured is ascertained arithmetically. It will be appreciated that the use of serial techniques has the advantage that this method takes up relatively little space for construction, but has the disadvantage that it requires too much time to process the data. Thus, there is the danger that the time, which is predetermined by the duration of a cycle for measuring the speed value or the corresponding reciprocal value of the cycle duration and for producing the control signals, is not sufficient for the computation. When using parallel processing techniques, it is indeed possible to substantially shorten the computing time and to avoid the said danger of exceeding the time available, but only at the expense of a substantial constructional outlay which for economical reasons is not accept for use in motor vehicles or other wheeled carriers.